


a fixed hope

by Hexy_Lext



Category: Slendytubbies - Fandom, Teletubbies (TV)
Genre: Cure, F/F, Love, M/M, Monsters, infected forms, ships, slendytubbies 3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-08-05 22:12:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16375955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hexy_Lext/pseuds/Hexy_Lext
Summary: this fanficton is set 1 year after the release of the newborns from slendytubbies 3, the tubbies that walten (the guardian/white tubby) thought he had killed them but due to the virus within the infected custard they came back to the undead after a couple of days. now Walten has returned to the tubbie mainland to do his own research after the military had been defeated by the newborns, what will happen to him while he resides in the old teletubbie house with a certain purple monster roaming around outside.





	1. chapter 0: the start of hope

when walten got settled within the tubbie house he had to make sure that the slide entrance was closed and the automation for the entrance door was also turned off to prevent any surprise attacks from the purple tank of a monster roaming around outside, once he had everything prepared he uninstalled the custard machine to make sure that if tinky tank ever did get inside he couldn't get stronger by consuming more infected custard and he got a small kitchen set up by the toaster which seemed to be the only food item that isn’t infected… for now at least. As walten began preparing one of the beds to get to sleep he froze hearing a very familiar scream like roar outside, but from the volume of it he could only guess that tinky tank was right outside the dome house by the slide entrance at the very top of the building; going still and quiet walten watched the slide entrance carefully with his ears perked to listen for any further noises, but when he heard nothing he calmed down and settled into the bed that he had prepared early before he had gotten startled.

Meanwhile outside the tubby house tinky tank had just gotten back down off of the roof and looked in through one of the arch shaped window when he saw faint light streaming outside from within but when he saw that it was the white tubby from a year ago, seeing this caused his dead blood to boil within his veins and letting out a deep growl from within his throat her reared back a large fist and swung it at the window shattering it; in doing so also waking up the white teletubby that had just gotten to sleep within. While tinky finished smashing the rest of the broken glass out of the frame before climbing into the home which now seemed rather small for the large muscular teletubby, as he approached the white tubby he let out a deep throat rumbling growl as he watched walten back away from him but what he didn’t notice was the small tubby grabbing a syringe out of his shoulder bag. Feeling brave walten ran at tinky tank and rammed the needle into his leg before injecting the deep pink substance into the purple tubby who let out a rather loud pained roar.

 _“Please let this work…”_ thought walten as he took a few big steps back to stay clear of the purple tubby who was starting to stagger while digging his claws into his head drawing dead blood which appears black, but to walten’s shock it was starting to regain its red coloration while his fur started to return from dark purple to its once vibrant purple color; however what surprised walten the most was his form starting to loose its muscle mass and large size, returning to how tinky used to look however the scars he gained when becoming infected stayed behind which in walten’s person opinion made him look cute. Shaking his head to clear that train of thought from his mind as he watched the purple teletubby collapse onto the ground gasping for air as his eyes snapped open showing they were also back to normal, white cornea’s with light brown irises; that was the last sign that tinky winky was cured from the virus that was in the custard but what worried walten was the fact that his fur on his ears, hands and feet remained a dark purple while the scars also remained as well which worried walten a little.

“Tinky winky?” questioned walten, keeping his voice low as to not harm the purple tubbies ears  
“Uhhhh….. W-what happened?” asked tinky winky, his voice shaky at starting to be used once again  
“A year ago the entire custard supply got infected from the personal vacuum nuu nuu who was placed here as a means to keep your home clean”  
“What… what happened after the supply got infected?”  
“Po made you all a bowl of custard to eat the night it got infected and from what the test samples showed, if first kills the one infected then after an amount of time it then transforms the dead infected rendering them lifeless, emotionless killing monsters.”  
“So me and the others… were… are dead?”  
“Well, the others are still dead and infected but you're alive again to some extent”  
“What do you mean?”  
“What i mean is that you are alive again thanks to the cure i gave you but it seems that there is a side effect when used on those that have already mutated”  
“So i’m still a monster?”  
“Well yes and no. no because your no longer a mindless monster and yes because if my theory is right, you can still transform into your ‘infected state’ which could explain why, you still have your scars and some dark purple fur”  
“Should… should i try?”  
“No not right now, it’s late and i’m sure you could do with some rest since your back in the world of the living, besides its only a theory”  
“Now that you mention it i am pretty tired and hungry”  
“I’ll get you some food, i cut off the custard machine so we don’t risk me getting infected or you now getting reinfected, if that’s a possibility. Sadly i only have one bed suitable for sleeping in”

With a nod tinky winky went over to the bed walten had been lying in previously as he watched the white tubby walk over to the small kitchen area to make some tubby toast for tinky to tide him over and aid him in getting to sleep since he’s going to need both if he doesn’t want to be in as much pain in the morning, with a smile walten put the 3 slices of toast on a plate and brought it back over to tinky who gratefully took it before starting to dig into the toast to satisfy his hunger. While tinky was eating walten started preparing another bed ready for the next day as it appeared he and tinky would have to share the bed tonight, before walten was finished his ears twitched hearing tinky approaching him from behind and before he knew it he had purple furred arms wrapped around his midsection in a hug from behind. Shaking his head walten then led the sleepy tubby back to the row of beds before putting tinky into the one that was already made before getting in and joining him then pulling the covers up over them allowing the world of sleep to take them, allowing the two to half a calm peaceful sleep before they went exploring the outside world which would be safer now that tinky was cured in a sense and no longer patrolling outside as a tanky monster.

_~~ 8 hours later ~~_

As morning arrived with light filtering in through the boarded over windows, walten let out a small grunt as he started to wake up but quickly went into a state of panic feeling strong arms around his waist with slightly scared hands resting on his screen which caused a faint blush to creep onto his cheeks, carefully lifting up on of the arms walten was able to get out of bed before making his way to the bathroom to get washed up in order to get refreshed as well as make a start on breakfast for himself and tinky winky who was still sound asleep in his bed; chuckling a little he closed the bathroom door in order to start his morning routine while letting tinky get some more well deserved sleep. Unknown to walten and tinky a blue furred teletubby was running as fast as their bandaged legs would let them while the sound of a revving chainsaw can be heard in the distance; while tinky was waking up and walten was exiting the bathroom in nothing but a towel around his waist to protect his decency, when he spotted tinky was awake he gave a warm smile along with a small wave before making his way to the small kitchen area to see he could make the two of them for breakfast… sadly this peaceful atmosphere didn’t last long when there was a loud series of panicked bangs on the door.  
“Uh.. who could that be?” questioned walten  
“Not sure, can’t be my brother or sisters…. Want me to check?” asked tinky  
“Please”  
“Alright you go get dressed then”

Leaving no room to argue tinky approached the entry door and started to push the door open to the side but as soon as there was enough room the bandaged blue tubby charged through tackling tinky to the ground, after getting up the blue tubby quickly shut the just as the green headless tubby swing their chainsaw but lucky for everyone inside it got stuck in the wall around the door. During all the commotion neither tinky or the blue tubby saw walten walk over though now he was dried and wearing grey shorts with a dark grey short sleeved shirt which caused his white fur to appear brighter than it already is; shaking his head he crouched down and offered his hand to tinky who took it gratefully before pulling himself back up onto his feet, once up the two looked over at the shaking blue tubby wondering what was going on and why was he here…


	2. Chapter 1: calming dipsy

Once tinky and walten had themselves situated and the mysterious blue furred tubby sitting on the base of the slide the two took in how banged up he was. He had a black eye around his right eye, bandages completely covered both his arms along with the lower portion of his legs; his clothes were in a similar state with his shirt being that badly torn walten had to give the guy one of his spares to cover him up and to give him to well needed warmth that cloths provided along with their fur. Looking at each other for a moment walten nodded to tinky who rushed off to the small kitchen to make some food that wasn’t infected custard since they didn’t want an infected tubby running around inside the house trying to kill them, back with walten and the blue tubby things were pretty calm; walten had re-wrapped all the bandages putting them on more securely and once that was done walten handed him his water bottle because from how they first met, chances were that this tubby was exhausted and dehydrated.  
“So now that you’ve taken a moment to catch your breath, care to explain who you are and why you was running?” questioned walten  
“Well i’ll start from the beginning, from one year ago when the infection outbreak first started. Oh and sorry for not introducing myself earlier, the names ron” answered the blue tubby, now known as ron  
“Alright ron, so what happened then?”  
“Right. As i was saying last year when i was working in the satellite station during the start of the outbreak, i wasn’t aware of what was going off until i came across this green furred teletubby with no head killing everyone of my colleges with this rusted chainsaw we had in the store room”  
“Green fur and headless? I wonder if that’s…”  
“After it killed the last one it turned to face me as if it knew i was there and started to run towards me, that’s when i slammed the metal door shut and locked it, barricade myself in the store room which luckily had enough food and drink to last me over a year”  
“That’s good for you i guess”  
“Yeah it was, anyway after that and the year past; things were quiet so i left the store room to explore only to trip over the green tubby which was just laying on the floor, after i got up so did and proceeded to chase me and i knew this was the only suitable place near the station”  
“Wow that… must have been hard”  
“Yeah it was, though when i was running here and had some ground between me and it tripped over something on the floor and put it in my bag”

After mentioning the bag and item ron handed his bag over to walten just as tinky was coming back over with a bottle of water along with some food that wasn’t infected; while tinky gave ron the food and spoke with him some walten had placed the bag on the tablet and proceeded to open it and take out the cloth covered item that seemed the same size as welten’s head which concerned him. Setting it down on the table he then proceeded to remove the cover from the item which started to uncover green fur along with a dipstick antenna, this alone started to worry walten as he continued to lift the cloth and when he fully removed the cloth he let out a yell of shock at the dark tanned face, green furred head of dipsy,his ears with cocked to the side and his eyes were looking up at him showing that they were black with green irises similer to how tinky’s eyes used to be. When ron and tinky noticed that walten had gone still they looked at each other in confusement before tinky started to approach before jumping in shock seeing the head of his brother sitting there on the table, tinky could only stare on in shock while dipsy looked at the two looking down at him, unaware of the fact his head was separated from his body. Just as dipsy opened his mouth to say something tinky had rushed outside quickly along with a long length of rope for what the others couldn’t guess, however their question was soon answered when tinky came back in carrying the green furred headless tubby over his shoulder with them tied up while he held them along with his other hand holding the chainsaw the headless tubby was previously holding.

Seeing the headless tubby inside ron let out a girlish scream before hiding behind walten who quickly adapted an annoyed look on his face, both seemed to forget the head that was behind them for a moment before said head let out a startled yell at seeing the headless body; looking down at dipsy’s head walten could see the pure shock and fear on his face but he couldn’t blame dipsy for having that kind of reaction, anyone would at seeing their own decapitated body. Looking back at tinky the white tubby nodded at him which was followed by tinky setting the green furred headless tubby down on a chair before promptly getting tied to said chair, going to his bag walten retrieved a needle, thread and a roll of bandages; once he had the items walten returned to the trio while threading the needle and sterilizing it as to not cause infection. Once he was back he looked at tinky who quickly got the jist of what walten wanted before proceeding to pick up his brother’s head and hold it on his neck where it was severed, with the head being held in place walten then proceeded to stitch dipsy’s head back onto his body so that the poor tubby didn’t lose his head if he ever put it on without the stitches; by the time walten was done dipsy now had his head reattached and had bandages wrapped around the neck to hide the area along with the stitches to hopefully aid in whatever healing dipsy may have, stepping back everyone was on edge at what dipsy would do now that his head was reattached yet no one was expecting this!

Without warning dipsy rushed at walten before wrapping his arms around him in a strong hug as the green furred tubby, while infected, was taller and muscular than the “non infected” tubbies in the room and if you were to listen closely you could even hear dipsy purring as he hugged the white tubby; both ron and tinky could only look on in shock at what happened after everyone had backed up, seems dipsy somehow broke the rope tying him to the chair before he was able to hug walten in what the others believed to be a thanks. While dipsy was occupied hugging walten he didn’t see tinky digging through walten’s bag before removing his hand while holding a syringe filled with the cure to the virus that was in the custard supply, walking as quietly as the purple tubby could he snuck up behind his green furred brother before shoving the syringe into his back and injecting the cure into him; the action from receiving the cure caused dipsy to yell in shock and drop walten from the pain of getting the injection. After getting dropped and backing up to tinky walten could only watch as dipsy started to get shorter as well as lose a little of his extra muscle, his fur colour lightened except on the lower portion of his arms and legs, his skin also lighten a little but was still a deep tan compared to his brother and finally when he opened his eyes his corneas were back to being white and his irises were once again a vibrant blue.  
“Dipsy? Are you…. Are you ok now?” questioned tinky as he came around to the front of his brother  
“Yeah i’m fine tinky, why wouldn’t i be?” asked dipsy  
“Well…. You had died by my hands after we all got infected from something thats in the custard and you lost your head here and you…”  
“All i can remember is seeing my own decapitated body being held over your shoulder, before that i was always in some kind of cloth”  
“Oh, well anyway you left the mainland leaving your head here and attacked the workers inside the satellite station where you then chased ron, that blue tubby there; here to the mainland”  
“I…. i killed other tubbies?”  
“Well yeah when you weren't yourself to be exact”  
“If i was infected and headless how am i back to myself now?”  
“You can thank walten, who was our guardian he created a cure for the virus”  
“We had a guardian?”  
“Yeah, from what he told me all guardian’s are created with white fur and put in charge of a group of tubbies like walten was with us”  
“Huh”

When things had eventually quieted down between the two brothers who they looked over to see walten trying to restrain ron who had reopened his wounds from his momentary freak out at seeing dipsy walking and talking again as he hadn’t expected the cure to truly work; shaking their heads at ron and walten currently struggling for control that they didn’t see dipsy going to the kitchen to make some food that wasn’t custard, walten however did see tinky walking over with bandages and was able to get ron back under control while also restraining him so that tinky could get to work on re-wrapping his bandages. By the time walten and tinky were done restraining and re-wrapping ron’s bandages they finally noticed that dipsy was missing from the main area of the house, letting ron up the other two proceeded to search for dipsy but couldn't find him anywhere, not even the kitchen.


	3. chapter 2: kidnapping and lakes

While the three were searching the tubby house they had missed a small piece of discoloured yellow fur stuck to the broken glass of the window in the kitchen, if they had looked carefully they would have spotted it and had a rough idea on what happened to dipsy as well as who could have possibly taken him. When the three regrouped they had made a plan to split up and look in different areas to try and find the salad green tubby before he got hurt or even worse, re-infected which was something both walten and ron wanted to avoid at all costs as walten only made a limited number of cures with a few spares just in case any of the syringes had broken in his bag; with all three regrouped they all agreed on locations they would go to when searching for dipsy, walten would research the house looking for clues, tinky would search the cave and mainland incase he was nearby or lost, which left ron with the only place left being the lake which made him somewhat nervous as he wasn't exactly the best of swimmers among those currently present.

All agreed on the tasks that they were given before splitting off, tinky and ron both receiving torches from the work bench near the slide since it was starting to get dark again which everyone had just noticed when things had finally started to calm down again. When the blue and purple tubbies left it gave walten time to turn the lights on before going back to the kitchen where ron had last seen dipsy in order to start his investigation, with the lights on the first thing walten noticed was the broken glass littering the floor in front of the fridge and broken custard machine _'for once i'm glad tinky broke something in his infected state, we won't be fixing THAT any time soon'_ thought walten as he begun cleaning up the broken glass to dispose of properly to make sure that no one got hurt when they next came into the kitchen. Just before he put the glass in the bin was when walten noticed the tuff of discoloured yellow fur caught on a broken piece of the window which instantly made walten worry as he knew of only one tubby that has discoloured yellow fur but... she should be dead, he crushed her head with a rock back at the ruins!

\--meanwhile in the mainlands--

After guiding ron to the lake to start his own search that left tinky on his own to resume his search though the mainlands and he knew his first place to look was around the house at the center of the mainlands to see if there was any clues on where dipsy had gone as well as who could have possibly taken him, once he navigated his way through the trees he stopped in his tracks seeing deformed hand like footprints leading to the house as well as away from it heading in the direction of the lake. With his eyes wide tinky ran towards the house as fast as he could in order to get walten as well as dipsy's chainsaw from when he was infected _'still makes me wonder how he even got that thing in the first place...'_ mentally questioned tinky as he ran back to the house before they were both too late to help ron who was still at the lake exploring all by himself in the dark, near very deep water which would be the death of the blue tubby if he wasn't careful or.... Pray this doesn't happen....or if he was attacked

\--back at the lake--

To say ron was nervous would be the understatement of the year, he was a damn nervous wreck! When ever any little animal made any noises or sounds he would jump at the sudden sound before shakily calming his nerves once again with his torch shining a light over the surface of the lake and with his lack of swimming skills he kept to the shore while staying far enough away from the water to keep himself safe along with being dry. While circling around the lake ron kept his ears perked to listen out for anything that his torchlight didn't catch but with some things he had to learn to block out, such as the sound of frogs croaking and rabbits burrowing in the dark but one sound made him stop walking and look towards the lake; having heard a loud splash he directed his torchlight to the lake before letting out an audible gulp seeing the once still water now rippling with life at what ever had dived in or came out of the lake.

Taking a step back the blue tubby let out a startled yell when his back made contact with skinny furred legs that didn't feel natural, quickly turning around he shone his light on what he had walked into and before he could stop himself a fearful scream ripped itself from his body as he spun around and started blindly running around from the discoloured deformed... creature or whatever that was that he had seen in his blind panic to escape; while running ron wasn't paying attention to his surroundings which led to him tripping over rocks, roots and at one point even fall over resulting him landing face first in mud which in turn made him drop his torch. Letting out a small pained groan ron started to push himself up from the muddy ground while at the same time feeling around for his torch, when he found it he wiped the mud off of its lens and his face in order to see again but he didn't like what he did when he could; coating the entire surface of the lake was a purple mist which he didn't want to get near as he had a fearful feeling about it.

Backing up from the shore he was now close to due to his fall but in doing so he froze when his back made contact with something that was standing behind him, slowly turning around ron came face to face with a cracked screen surrounded by discoloured yellow full that had some blood staining on it and on the cracks of the screen on its stomach. Letting out a high pitched scream ron once again started running but now he was being following by the creature he had bumped into, taking a nervous look back he jumped in shock seeing its shaking form running after him while letting out a guttural screech. Not looking back ron continued running, oblivious to the water starting to surround his feet but he eventually did stop however when the water was now up to his waist and the shaking creature was a good distance away, on dry land which ron quickly noted when he shone his torch at the creature before freezing up seeing he was now in the water.

Looking around fearfully ron could see the purple coloured mist covering the surface of the lake which couldn't be anything good but going back to shore didn't seem like it was any good either, before ron could make any decisions he let out a startled scream when there was a splash right behind him from something bursting out of the water and taking hold of his shoulders, whatever it was it was certainly taller than he was. Shining the light behind him he couldn't help but freeze in shock; standing behind him was a 11ft tall green and cream scaled tubby with claw like fingers and sharp teeth sticking out of their mouth, their eyes were entirely red with a darker red to show where the iris was along with the pupil which looked at ron with a feel of worry within them; as it started opening its mouth to either bite ron or say something it stopped hearing a guttural screech from the shore which it promptly looked at before frowning.

While the green and cream tubby was distracted ron took this chance to start running and in his current state he thought he would have a better chance at surviving on shore with the trembling discoloured yellow tubby, instead of in the water with the green and cream coloured tubby; while ron was running he didn't hear a groan come from where he once was but he did however hear another screech from the shore he was quickly approaching. When ron got back to the shore he was promptly knocked to the ground resulting in the wind being knocked out of him while pain washed through him from his back and shoulders, rolling onto his side his eyes widened seeing the discoloured yellow tubby standing there over him getting ready to finish him off.


	4. Chapter 3: yellow vs green vs purple

Before the yellow tubby could claw out ron’s throat a green scaled fist slammed into the side of its head causing it to stagger to the side and nearly collapse before looking towards the scaled tubby that had punched it, however due to minimal sound except for the water and wind it wasn’t sure where its assailant was; ron however was watching the whole thing unfold from his place on the ground, here he was about to get his neck cut open when the green and cream tubby he encounter in the lake came over and punched the discoloured yellow tubby in the head knocking it down. In all honesty he wasn’t sure what to think when he looking at the two tubbies before him, one definitely wanted to kill him yet the other he wasn’t entirely sure what it wanted so with a muffled grunt ron started to push himself up to get away but he quickly stopped hearing a low screech from the discoloured yellow tubby as it started to approach him once more, curse his aching body and its need to let him verbally know its protests.

By the time ron was fully up the discoloured tubby was already behind him and let out a screech while swinging at ron who let out a pained yell when the clawed fingers cut into his back, narrowly avoiding his spine. From the force of the slash ron ended falling back down to the ground onto his front, knocking the wind out of him as a result but he quickly covered his mouth to not make a sound while he recovered his breath as to not alert the discoloured yellow tubby where he was; while this all happened the green and cream tubby was enraged at how the discoloured yellow tubby quickly attacked ron but what puzzled him was its lack of eyes…. Like something had happened to it when it died that resulted in the loss of its eyes making it eyeless.

Letting out a low growl the green and cream tubby ran towards the eyeless tubby before tackling them to the ground from behind resulting in a startled screech to come from the downed infected teletubby, after a minute to calibrate itself it begun thrashing around violently in order to get the twin coloured off of its back. However the three tubbies didn’t know was that another teletubby was rushing towards the scene, tinky was running towards the lake as fast as his legs could carry him but what he didnt notice was that he could see very clearly in the dark even though he had dropped his torch near the house when he saw the footprints in the dirt. When tinky finally got to the lake he was greeted by the sight of two infecteds fighting with an injured ron between them, unknown to him however a guttural growl escaped from his throat as he charged at the two infected tubbies yet while he charges his form got taller, his eyes darkened with his iris becoming purple, his arms got longer and far more muscular resulting him having to using his hands to helping him run; when he finally reached the two he raised his enlarged fists and slammed them into the ground creating a shock wave that knocked the two away from each other while he stood protectively over ron who had promptly passed out from fear.

After being knocked back the twin coloured infected shook their head before looking at their assailant, their red eyes widening in shock seeing the large muscular purple tubby standing where he, the eyeless tubby and ron were but before he could attack he was stumped to see the purple infected gently picking up ron before they froze seeing their own hand. Shaking his head to get out of his confusion the twin coloured infected started to walk over to the purple infected but stopped when said infected looked at him before letting out a growl while holding ron close  
“Hey i’m not going to hurt you big guy, i’m just wanting to make sure ron is ok and take him back to the house” spoke the twin coloured infected  
“A few questions first before i even let you get a step closer. Why do you sound like my brother dipsy? How do you know ron’s name? Finally if your infected how are you taking?” growled the purple infected, sounding a lot like tinky winky  
“Uh…. why do you sound like tinky winky?”  
“Because i am damn it! This is how i used to look when i was infected!”  
“What….. Anyway to answer your questions i am dipsy, ron was at the house when i got cured and finally, our guardian cured us”  
“Wait wait wait, let me get this straight, so your my little brother dipsy? Your cured but your still infected?”  
“Yeah i am, and from the looks of it your still infected to”  
“Shut up…. Just come with me back to the house and bring that tubby with you, i think i have an idea who it is”  
“You got it”

After a moment the two had changed back to their normal selves but with slight differences, tinky still had his scars from when he got cured the first time, when dipsty changed back he still had the dark patches of fur from his first time getting the cure but now he had cream fur on his stomach around his screen as well as on his hands and feet; once back to normal dipsy picked up ron while tinky picked up the eyeless tubby and once that was done the two began making their way back to the tubby house where they would find walten. Even though the two were running they were both being careful as to not wake either of their charges otherwise it would cause trouble and most likely wake up the other, as they were walking through the woods back to the house along with multiple warnings from tinky to dipsy about trees, since he couldn’t see that well in the dark, the two eventually made it back before tinky lightly banged on the door to get walten to open it. After a couple of minutes walten open the door before standing there shocked at seeing the two unconscious tubbies, one of which was infected and eyeless but walten’s ears were folded down which meant he knew something these two didn’t know; something about this eyeless tubby that they both knew but didn’t yet recognise however walten knew something to fix that.

Once everyone was finally inside and the two unconscious tubbies were in two of the beds though…. One of them was draped onto the bed as their body was too tall and long to fit properly onto the bed, after that was done tinky and dipsy went to go clean up the mess in the kitchen while walten went through his bag looking for one of the five cures that he had left. By the time walten found one of the cures he was already in the bedroom ready to give it to the eyeless infected tubby, yet before giving them the cure walten tied them securely to the bed with a few ropes from when dipsy was tied up earlier and this was just to make sure that they didn’t get free after it woke up; getting next to the bed walten took the cap off of the syringe along with lifting up the eyeless infected’s arm while prepping a vein ready to inject the cure into and walten just hoped that he could save this tubby, he hoped he could save laa laa.

While holding the arm still walten had to push a little harder than he should have to get the needle through the hardened, blood soaked fur to get into the vein but once it was in he proceeded to inject the cure into the infected tubby in hopes of returning them back to their former self before they were killed by the infected custard. With that done walten grabbed the medical supplies from his bag before going over to po’s bed which currently had ron resting on top of to rest, setting the bag down next to the bed walten the proceeded to take the bandages and gauze out before tending to the injuries that ron acquired during the search for dipsy; which turned out to be rather dangerous now that he thought about it. Dipsy and Tinky had returned looking perfectly fine except dipsy now had some cream colouring to his fur, ron was draped over dipsy’s back passed out with wounds that were coated in mud and grass, however there was a discoloured yellow infected draped (and nearly dragging on the floor) over tinky’s back but what stood out the most was the curley antenna that sat on their head between their ears; that little detail was all it took for walten to realise who this was and in all honesty he was shocked when it clicked.

After tending to ron’s injuries and getting himself cleaned up while leaving clean cloths for ron to change into when he woke up, heading out of the room walten couldn’t help but smile at the site before him at the base of the slide in the main room; there passed out on a pile of pillows with blankets over them was tinky winky and dipsy sound asleep leaning against one another with small comforting smiles on their faces. _‘At least they are happy again now having found each other, i wouldn’t know how i would feel if i had a brother and had no memories of him for whole year because of some stupid virus’_ thought walten with a smile tugging itself into existence on his own face while he looked at the two brothers, shaking his head he turned before returning to the bedroom to claim one of the currently empty beds to get some sleep for the remainder of the night as well as mentally prepare himself for how laa laa would look in the morning after the cure fully flushed the virus from her system, or so he thought.

\--the next day, 9AM--

While sunlight finally reached the inside of the tubby house it was unusually quiet for a winter morning, the only sounds coming from the wind blowing through the leafless trees outside but also a sizzling sound from the kitchen signifying that someone was indeed awake; in the kitchen tinky could be seen and heard lowly humming a song from the radio to himself as he was making some beacon, fried eggs and toast for everyone to have for breakfast even though it looked like he didn’t make enough he in fact did since he had plain toast early for his own breakfast so that the others could eat. With a smile he started to plate up the four portions while turning the radio up louder to wake up the others from their sleep while his innocent smile stretched into a mischievous grin, what he didn’t expect was a yellow ball to hit him in the back of the head from it having been kicked into the kitching from the living room where an annoyed looking ron, dipsy and walten stood with an angry looking yellow furred tubby with a curly antenna on her head

“Tinky winky what the hell is your problem! it is...... seriously it’s 9:30 in the morning? anyway it’s early and we don’t want waking up!" yelled the yellow tubby as she marched over to tinky  
“Laa laa? Your…. You’re back” stammered tinky as he backed away from his approaching sister  
“You bet your grape purple fur i’m back! And if you think i’m going to let you continue blasting the radio every morning then you are sorely mistaken buster”  
“Grape purple? Really?”  
“Stop trying to talk your way out of trouble tinky”  
“Ok ok sorry geeze. How are you back anyway? I thought you was dead?”  
“Yeah i thought that to, i mean the last thing i remember clearly is you clawing my eyes out, then i have foggy memories of fighting some kind of lake monster and most recently waking up in my bed”  
“Yeah… sorry about the whole killing you and clawing your eyes out thing, i wasn’t myself”  
“Its fine tinky, what ever caused you to be like that, the white furred one told me it happened to all of us, even dipsy though he remembers everything but he’s not sure how”  
“Yeah. also that white furred tubby is, was our guardian”  
“Guardian? Like the one who looks after little kids and raises them when they have no parents?”  
“Exactly”  
“Oooh ok, that explains why he knows so much about us”

Tinky only nodded in response before setting the four plates on the table, glad that he didn’t drop any of the food when laa laa’s ball hit him in the face but he was even happier to have one of his two little sisters back in his life which had been returned to him. After setting the plates down and watching everyone take a seat to begin eating he started to collect the dirty dishes up in order to wash them so that they could be put away and ready to use later in the day for either lunch or dinner, depending if anyone would still be hungry or not when it came to lunch time; thing were slowly starting to return back to normal for the family of coloured tubbies with the additions of ron and walten who were more than happy to join this little family knowing that they would be there for one another if something were to happen. While he and the others were eating their breakfast with tinky washing up it left walten some peace and quiet to do some reading on his phone that had been getting notifications daily about new born sightings along were people claim that they saw glimpses of an infected, but right now he was looking for report on any red infected tubby sightings were said tubby looked like a spider with two pair of legs missing along with having a circular antenna; he was starting to lose hope of finding one when he caught site of the head line of one of the new articles…. _“Red spider tubby terrorises shopping mall, currently trapped inside after residents and visitors escaped”_

Nodding at the title walten proceeded to read the article while he was eating his breakfast which he would admit was quite good if anyone asked him, he was surprised that tinky could even cook considering how he always asked po or laa laa to cook before the infection incident started, no one had even attempted to fix the custard machine after tinky broke it that night a year go; which everyone was glad of now that they thought about it. Putting his phone away in his trousers pocket and taking his dishes to the sink to be washed he smiled at tinky before going back to the bedroom to make a phone call, the others all looked at each other confused as walten hadn’t said a word to any of them before he walked out of the kitchen but they all shrugged it off like it was nothing; after the rest had finished eating and tinky finished washing up they all left the kitchen to get cleaned up and dressed ready for the day instead of lounging about in their pyjamas.


End file.
